


More Time

by greengrlelphie



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengrlelphie/pseuds/greengrlelphie
Summary: Diana had sacrificed so much. Maybe the universe decided to pay her back.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Present Day**

Diana stood over her work, looking through the documents that she had been given to translate. Most of them were Latin in origin, so they were easily read and transcribed onto the English document counterparts so that they could be catalogued and then put into the museum files. This document was translated into what appeared to be a last will and testament for an ancient Roman. The man had left his property to his sons, divided equally among three living sons. In the document itself, the man spoke of his accomplishments and what he hoped for his sons. Diana smiled as she read through what was a loving father’s dying wish for his family. Until she had experienced life in the human world, she had never understood her mother’s desire to keep her so protected. Now, she knew that her mother had only done so to keep her safe. It seemed as though that was a natural desire, no matter if you were human or immortal.

The work was tedious, but necessary so that history could be known and in many cases, not repeated. She had lived through two world wars as well as many other wars in between and seen the damage that humanity could inflict on one another because they did not agree with another person’s existence or because of the hatred in their heart, but also the compassion and the kindness that they could also share. People sacrificing themselves for others, not knowing whom they are dying for, only that they were doing something for the greater good.

Like Steve. 

She paused and looked at the date. Today was the day that she had lost him the first time, in 1918. Over a hundred years ago, she had watched as he had taken off in the plane with the weapon intended to murder millions and sacrificed himself so that no one else would die at the hands of Ares and his followers. Diana had watched, helplessly, as the man she loved died. Steve had always led with love and she dedicated her life to that following his loss, working every day to do what was right and to protect innocent people in a way that only she could. After the war ended and she returned, she found that she did not know where to go. Etta had been there to guide her in the human world afterward and they shared their grief at Steve’s loss with their friends while carrying on his memory. Charlie, Sameer, and Chief were all there as well, dealing with the loss as best they could while knowing that Steve saved the world.

After her return, she lived in Steve’s apartment for several years, his photo donning her dresser with the watch that he left with her the day that he died. At night, she dreamed of him and would wake reaching out for him to be beside her. Her dreams were filled with the night they spent together in the village and the moments they had together in between the chaos of the war. That one night had given her a lifetime of longing to share what Steve had talked about. Breakfast together, waking up in the morning, and getting married. She visited his family’s farm and felt his presence there, like he wrapped his arms around her. She remembered his beautiful blue eyes and that dashing smile that melted her each time. His charm and his humor, especially in teaching her all about the world of man, when she had been so naive about everything in this world. The way he would explain things to her with patience and understanding. 

Every year, on the day that Steve died, their band would meet somewhere and have a drink in his honor and share stories. It was something she had looked forward to each year. Charlie would talk about how Steve would get him out of fights in the bars while Chief shared their love of a simpler life, living on a farm and off the land. Sameer would laugh about how Steve would bumble around women though he acted so calm and collected. And Etta, bless her, would remind them all of how much Steve cared for them all. Diana, though she had known Steve the shortest amount of time, would talk about him and how he had changed her life. Every year, they all came. But as they grew older, she remained the same. And it was harder each year for them all to meet.

For sixty years, she had carried on through losing each of their friends, one by one, until she was the last of their little band. Her photos were the memories that she carried with her, along with Steve’s watch. They were what kept her pushing forward and reminding her of the good in humanity that she continued to fight for. Through her knowledge and experience, she was able to work and live in the human world. The world Steve had told her had worth and beauty because humans, while they were flawed and unkind at times, still could love. Each time she thought of giving up, she thought of him and chose to believe in love. Tonight she would return home to her apartment and look at his photo before writing him a letter. A small gesture she had begun, for herself, about five years after his death. Letters about the last year of her life, where she had been, and the beautiful things she had seen. Each one contained her wish that he be at her side during all of her experiences, just as he had been in 1918. 

Having him return to her in 1984 after making a wish was not what she had expected, but her heart had soared. For the first time in so long, she had love in her life again. The love of her life was there and very real to her. For those few days, she was reminded of what it was like to be loved and to hold the most precious thing to her. Her heart had been made whole for the first time in over sixty years. Steve’s wonder at the world and how it had changed made her smile. He had taught her so much when she came to this world and then she had to teach him about the new world he had arrived in. But one thing had not changed in those sixty years. Steve still did everything in his power to protect her and to do the right thing. Even if it cost them everything. The wish that had brought him back...it was destroying the world and had taken her powers, her ability to save the world from itself. Steve had told her that the world needed her and told her that giving up the only thing she had ever wanted was the way that she could save the world. Though she had done it, it came at a price...the detriment of her heart and her soul. Losing him a second time had truly shattered Diana. Though he had hoped she would find love again, she had not been able to open herself up to that. No one came close to the man Steve Trevor had been to her. 

“Diana,” her assistant called from the door, interrupting her thoughts. “There is a phone call for you on line three. It’s Barbara and she said that it’s urgent.”

“Thank you Amanda,” she said as she reached for the phone and connected to the line. “Barbara? Is everything alright?”

Barbara had been a close friend since 1984, after Barbara had returned to her human self. Cheetah had been defeated and Barbara’s humanity saved. She was one of the few people in the world who knew Diana’s secret. They had remained in close contact since then, through many life changing events, including Barbara’s marriage, her Ph.D., and the birth of her children and now her grandchildren. Thirty years of friendship and trust that Diana treasured and relied on. Through their friendship, Diana and Barbara had kept close tabs on anything unusual and supernatural in this world to protect humanity from further threats, like the Dreamstone. Barbara’s expertise in geology, gemology, and many other areas assisted with this in many ways.

“Diana, you know that I have been working on some research in Africa and the Middle East for a while now,” she began. “And I think...well, there is something that I need you to look at. I am emailing you the files with what I have attached.”

“Let me log on and look at it,” she stated as she pulled open her laptop and opened her email. Attached to the email from Barbara were readings from recent seismic activity in the area she described as well as volcanic activity, which was unusual. “What do you think that is?”

“I’m not sure, but the energy readings from that area are off the charts. Like...something unnatural is there and just appeared for a brief moment and then disappeared. Something not human.”

“I’ll contact Bruce and Arthur before we go to take a look,” she said. “Thank you Barbara.”

“Don’t forget, Friday night dinner,” Barbara reminded her. “Lily and her husband are coming with the kids.”

Diana smiled at the mention of her goddaughter. “I’ll be there,” she promised. 

When she hung up with Barbara, she immediately contacted Bruce and Arthur about the activity before forwarding all work to her secretary and stepping out for the day. The others were going to meet her there as quick as they could, but she knew that she would be the fastest one available. She went home and changed to her armor and grabbed her lasso, The flight there did not take long as she soared above the clouds, out of view of anyone that might be looking upward. As she rode the air, she felt at peace and ready to take on what was coming. Flight always brought her a sense of comfort as it reminded her of Steve. He was there with her when she was in the clouds, surrounding her and protecting her as he did in life. If she closed her eyes, sometimes she could almost feel him there beside her, his hand reaching for her own. 

As she neared the area, she could feel a surge of power coming from a crater seen from above. It reached a depth of near twenty feet as Diana approached and she could see scorched grass and dirt near the bottom. The blackened earth sizzled as she approached. Her feet touched down, crunching the ground beneath her, and she could feel the electricity in the air. Cautious, she approached what appeared to be a man laying in the crater. In her years, she had met many a meta human that had crashed to earth for one reason or another. People who simply got lost on their way to somewhere else. Perhaps this was one of those times.

“Excuse me, are you alright?” 

The man stood from the crater, his back to her, and she could see that he had blonde hair and that he was average height for a man. Not like any meta human that she had come across in recent memory. He appeared to be unharmed, but she had yet to see his face as he stood away from her. She cautiously approached, holding out her hands in a gesture of good faith. However, as he turned, she felt herself gasp and completely stop.

“Steve…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support and feedback. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Staring at the man before her, Diana could not believe her eyes. He had all the same physical features as Steve, right down to his ocean blue eyes. The same eyes that she loved and adored from the moment he had opened them on the beach of Themyscira. His hair fell across his eyes the same way and his scruff was the exact same as she remembered it. Her heart raced and she could hear it in her own ears as they pulsed and grew hot with intensity. It wasn’t possible. Steve had died the night he flew the plane with the poisonous gas into the sky to explode the load as far from humanity as possible. He had sacrificed himself to do what was right a hundred years prior. And she had grieved for him since that time.

Unless this was some sort of dream or trick, like the stone had been before. Her stomach twisted into a knot of anxiety and despair as she considered that possibility in her mind. This might be just as the wish she had made on the Dreamstone without realizing what she had done or the consequences of those actions. Before, she had hope that she would be able to keep Steve and had wanted to because she had never asked for anything or wanted anything but him, but that had been pulled from her as soon as they realized that her wish had caused so much chaos. Renouncing her wish had helped to reverse the damage done, but she had lost the love of her life again. 

“Diana…” he said, looking at her as she stared at him. 

“This...this cannot be real,” she stated, keeping her distance. 

“I don’t know about real, but...it’s me,” he replied. 

“You are lying. Steve died!” Her voice cracked with the sorrow and pain she felt, the wounds reopening in her heart. She squeezed her eyes shut. “This is some sort of trick. Like the Dreamstone.”

“Diana, please look at me. I told you that I would love you, no matter where I am,” he calmly said, approaching her cautiously. “I gave you my father’s watch and said I wish we had more time. You and I danced in Veld under the snow and talked about what people do when there are no more wars to fight. We spent that night together.”

“Steve…” 

He was the man she had fallen in love with all those years before. The man she had longed for and had lived her life to honor. Tears fell as she opened her eyes to see that he was still standing there and as she rushed to him with open arms. Her body clashed with his as he enveloped her and held her tightly. She kissed him as her hands flew into his hair, threading her fingers through his thick locks. Her heart was racing, but she ignored caution and held Steve as tight as she could. Everything about him was real. He was warm and solid, just as she remembered.

“How is this possible?” 

“I dunno...one minute I’m saying goodbye to you on the street and then I’m in this place. It’s quiet, but there are fields,” Steve explained, shaking his head.

“The Elysian Fields,” she concluded, remembering the stories and lessons her mother had taught her as a child. “The place where heroes go after they die to wait for their loved ones.”

“I was there a long time...it was peaceful. There was a spring and this cave that I stayed in. But then this woman came...she said that she was giving me another chance to live and restored me here in my own body.” 

“Who?” Diana shook her head, not understanding who would have that power. Not even she, as a demigod, could bring back the dead.

“Her name was Persephone. She told me that she was a goddess.”

“My mother told me that Ares had killed all of the other gods as they fought against him when he tried to destroy man,” she said, still grappling with all of the information. 

When she had been a little girl, her mother had told her the story of how Zeus had created mankind and that Ares had been jealous of his father’s creation and had wanted to destroy it. He had introduced hate into the heart of man and jealousy, which led to the fights and the conflicts between the humans. That had led to a war among the gods and the near destruction of the world, but Zeus had fought Ares back at the cost of his life and the life of all the other gods. Her mother said that Zeus had given his life to protect the Amazons and to leave the one weapon behind that could kill Ares. Her.

“I guess he didn’t get everyone.” Steve said, shaking his head. 

“I guess not...but why? Why would she give you back to me?” 

Her hands moved to his cheeks as she caressed him, still in disbelief that he was real. Everything about him was the same as she remembered. Even the way that he smelled as she breathed him in. Nothing about him had changed, aside from his clothes. Steve was every bit the man that she had loved and had lived for since losing him a hundred years prior. 

“Because you have given the world of man everything and asked for nothing in return,” a woman answered.

Diana reached for her lasso and turned to see a small stature woman standing in front of her and Steve. Her hair was dark and full of curls like Diana’s, but her face pale like ivory and her eyes a deep shade of blue. Her gown was a shade of lilac with gold ribbon and lace. Right away, Diana knew that she was a goddess and that she must be Persephone. Her half-sister. There were no elements of deception or lies as Ares had done. Diana was no longer as naive as she had once been either.

“I have never asked the gods anything because I was told that they had all died,” she replied. 

“Most did. When Ares betrayed us, he slaughtered almost every god or goddess that went against him. My husband was one of those gods that fought against him and died defending the mortals.”

“You did not fight?” Diana wondered why anyone would not stand up for what they believed in.

Persephone shook her head. “My husband would not allow it. I was carrying our child so I stayed in the Underworld, safe and protected. Ares never thought of me because I was not a threat to him. I gave birth to my son just days after my husband and our father died and Ares was defeated the first time.”

The loss that her sister had suffered was palpable as she saw the pain in her eyes. Hundreds of years as a widow without the man that she loved at her side to protect her and be her companion in all the walks of life. She recognized the grief Persephone had lived for centuries in the loss of her husband and the pain of raising a child alone. Living without Steve for a hundred years had been gut wrenching and had consumed her heart. She could not imagine living for centuries and raising a child without their father.

“I heard whispers and rumors that Ares was regaining his strength and that my father left a weapon to defeat him. I had no idea that he had fathered another child and that you would be what saved the world. But as I watched and saw...I knew that you were so much more than our brother had been,” Persephone continued. 

“You never came to me before. Why did you wait so long?”

“I did not know if you would accept me. Or think that I was like our brother. I had to think of what was the best thing for all of us...and given how much pain you were in, I did not want to inflict more,” the smaller goddess replied. “But the longer I watched, the more I realized how good you were. How much you give of yourself to protect the humans our father created without asking for anything in return. And when I came across Steve, I knew that you deserved to have him back.”

“At what cost?” Diana asked, raising her eyebrow skeptically. Nothing ever came without a cost and one that would be too high to pay.

“A gift is given without any expectation or payment. And this is my gift to you and Steve. I know the pain of losing love and while I can’t bring back my husband, I can bring back this man.”

For the first time in many years, Diana was at a loss for words. Her hand slipped into Steve’s as she looked at him and then Persephone. This was all she had ever wanted from the moment that she saw the plane explode in the sky that night in 1918. Steve had been her first and only love, which was why his loss had changed her so dramatically. Her heart had belonged to him fully, so she could never give it to anyone else. 

“He will live as an immortal man, so you will never be apart again,” her sister went on. 

“This is...thank you,” she said, tears in her eyes. “This is the most precious thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Don’t take love for granted,” Persephone said as she approached and hugged her once. “Love each other and take care of one another. Hades and I were in love for so many years before I lost him and I still wish that he was with me.”

“I will never take it for granted,” she promised. 

Persephone disappeared and she was left alone with Steve. Turning to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms wrap around her waist as he held her close. Her heart was so happy as she felt the tears slip from her eyes down her cheeks. Steve pressed his lips to hers in a passionate and heated kiss, his tongue slipping over hers as they slowly tangled. Her hands moved into his hair as she moaned softly in his mouth. 

“I love you,” she said softly as they parted, looking into his eyes. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he replied, tucking a curl behind her ear. 

“You really are back...you came back to me.” She was still in disbelief that he was really here and that they would get to spend forever together and that she would not lose him again.

“I promised that no matter where I was, I would always love you.” 

Diana touched his cheeks with her palms and smiled, knowing that he always kept his promises. Just as she kept hers. She had never loved another person since Steve. No matter how she had tried or as many people as she had met, none of them could ever take his place. He had been her soulmate, as the humans called it, and she knew that there was no one else like him. Steve was a man that was before his time. A man who was considerate and intelligent, while also not being arrogant and entitled. He learned about other people and respected their culture and their abilities while knowing the limits of his own. It was one of the many reasons that she loved him.

“How long have I been gone this time?” He asked after a moment.

“It is 2020. You’ve been gone for about thirty-seven years this time.”

He exhaled sharply and whistled. “I guess the world has changed more since the last time that I was here.”

“You have no idea,” Diana laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M...for some content. Enjoy :)

Diana was still in awe as she held Steve for a few moments longer. Her heart was racing with excitement, happiness, and pure joy. Something she had not experienced in so long as she had been alone all these years. Of course, she had her work at the museum and her duties to keep her busy and distracted, but there were moments when she felt alone and missed him. These were times when she saw a couple in the park, holding hands, or when she heard the laughter of a child and wondered what Steve’s child might have looked like or sounded like. In her dreams, she and Steve had a daughter with her dark hair and his eyes...those eyes that caught her attention from the moment he opened them on that beach. Those moments and after the dreams were the times when Diana had to compose herself and remind her heart that Steve had sacrificed himself for the world. To save that day so she could save the future. But it did not quell the longing she had for him. For the future they might have shared. But now...now that was possible.

When she came to her senses, she took out her phone, remembering that Arthur and Bruce were both on their way. 

“Is that a portable phone?” Steve asked, seemingly amused as Diana swiped it open.

“It is a cell phone,” she explained as she quickly brought up Bruce’s number. “Bruce, it’s Diana...listen, I don’t need you and Arthur to come. I’ve got this taken care of. I’ll explain everything later.”

“Are you sure?” Bruce asked on the other end of the line. “You sounded pretty concerned when you contacted us about the issue.”

“It’s nothing to be concerned about. I’ll explain when I see you both next, I promise,” she said, hanging up.

Turning her attention back to Steve, she smiled and touched his cheek again. He was truly real and she knew that he was not going to leave again, which was the greatest gift she had ever been given and she would not forget the kindness of her sister in giving it to her. The ocean blue of his eyes were mesmerizing as she sought to memorize every feature of his face, like she had long since forgotten in the nearly forty years he had been gone again. The warmth of his skin against hers was comforting, like when he had held her close to dance in Veld.

“Should we get out of here?” 

“Yes, hang on tight,” she told him with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

Taking off, she flew away from the crater and back toward her own home. Steve held on, in awe as they raced through the air. He laughed and looked around.

“When did you learn this?”

“After I renounced my wish in 1984...I guess you became a part of me,” she responded with a smile.

Flying was always something that made her think of Steve. He loved to fly and had told her that it was something that gave him freedom. When she had learned to fly herself, she saw what he meant by that and why he had loved it so much. The flight back seemed shorter somehow, but when she landed on her balcony, she let go of Steve to let him regain his footing. Stepping forward, she opened the doors to go inside. A small gust blew in behind her from their landing, but she was used to that as she turned to him.

“You’re really here…” she said, taking a breath as she smiled at him.

His hands went around her waist as she instinctively moved her hands to his chest. She could feel the warmth and the beating of his heart. Her forehead dropped against his as she took a breath and let the reality settle inside of her. Everything she had wanted for so long. The only joy she wanted or ever asked for in her life. This time she wouldn’t lose him and the world would not drop into chaos because of his presence.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised. 

“I know. I am just...so happy you’re here.” 

Her lips brushed across his and welcomed the kiss he gave as he held her close. Moving her hands up, she cradled his face in them and then buried her face in the crook of his neck as she hugged him tightly. He still smelled of earth and something like the ocean. A scent that was distinctly Steve. No matter how long had passed, she still carried the love she had for him a hundred years ago like it was just yesterday. 

“There is so much I have to tell you...to show you,” she whispered. “The world has changed and moved forward so much in the last forty years. And I want to share it all with you.”

Steve kissed her head and smiled against her skin. “I can’t wait to see it all with you.”

Before leaving her homeland, Diana had never known heartbreak or loss like when Steve died. The all-consuming feelings of deep despair and uncertainty of the future after losing the one you loved were not something she had read about in any book or study during her life either. Nor was it in any book that love could change you in so many ways. When she had lost him, during the war, she had closed herself off. And again after 1984, when she had him for the briefest of moments. Diana had changed from the woman she was when she left Themyscira in so many ways, but all of them had been for the better and because of Steve. He had taught her about love and about doing the right thing, even if it was difficult or costly.

Tilting her head up, she captured his lips again and moved her hands along his chest, down his shirt to the hem, lifting it up slowly. He raised his arms and she slid it off, tossing it to the floor as she looked into his eyes, gently biting her lower lip with her teeth.

“Do you want to…” her words were soft and gentle, intimate.

He nodded, “Do you?”

“I do,” she replied softly, brushing her thumb along his cheek. The scruff of his beard tickled her skin.

Diana smiled and then moved her hands down. His hands followed and undid her bracers and dropped them to the floor. Her armor came off in pieces, slowly joining the other garments on the floor as she unbuttoned his trousers and then pushed them off. His shoes and her own joined the pile. Moving to the bed, they laid down and he kissed her lips down to her neck as her hands moved into his hair, reveling in the feeling of having him back in her arms and her bed. She made a soft noise as he kissed down to her chest and her heart was beginning to race with excitement. Looking down, she could see his smile and pulled him up to kiss him deeply on the lips.

“I love you,” she murmured against his lips. 

“I love you too,” he said, brushing her hair back from her face and smiling.

Giggling, she moved Steve onto his back and straddled his waist, her hair falling over her shoulders as she looked down at him. She recalled their first night together, in Veld, when she knew so little about love or being with someone that you loved. He had been so gentle and so caring that night. And she had been so comfortable with him that she had let herself be vulnerable, which was something she had never done before. Now, so many years later, she still felt the same familiarity and the same comfort with him. His hands moved to her hips as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. She slid one hand between them, feeling that he was already half-aroused and waiting for her touch. As her hand gently wrapped around him, she heard him groan in the back of his throat and smiled, kissing his neck.

“Di...Diana,” he sputtered. 

“Yes?” 

“That...feels good,” he said, taking a shaky breath as she gently stroked his member a few times. 

“It has been too long,” she gasped, sliding her hips over him.

“It has…” he agreed as he moved one hand between them, slipping his fingers over her most intimate parts.

Diana whimpered at the touch, already getting wet in anticipation. She had not taken a lover since Steve...not for lack of men interested in her, but because her heart had belonged to him. It always had. And giving it to anyone else felt like a betrayal of his memory and his legacy in her mind. But she had always longed for him. And she responded to his touches in a way that reminded her of how he knew her in ways no one else ever could.

She kissed his neck and up to his lips as she moved her hips up and guided him inside her slowly, sinking down on him and moaning against his lips. As she rocked her hips slowly, she felt a wonderful pressure between her legs and nipped at his lips. He moved his hands to slide along her thighs as she rode him slowly, relishing in the feeling of Steve being here. And making love to the man she had loved for so long.

“I’m not gonna…” he said softly. 

It had been so long and she knew that it would be short, so she took one hand in hers and laced their fingers while moving his other between them to show him where she wanted to be touched. His thumb brushed over her and she gasped at the touch and jerked her hips forward. After a few motions, he was spent, but he continued to move his thumb until she was satisfied too, falling over on his chest in happiness. She placed lazy and soft kisses along his neck as she moved her hands along his chest. For the first time in so long, Diana was happy. 

“That was...wow,” he said as he regained his composure with a smile.

Looking up at him as she rested her chin on his chest, she grinned and laughed as she leaned up and kissed his lips. “Mm...we just need a little practice.”

“According to Clio’s 12 Volumes?” He smirked.

Diana laughed again. “I don’t know about what Clio would say about us, but you are absolutely necessary for my pleasure.”

Steve rolled her onto her back, causing her to squeal and laugh as he kissed her neck and chest. This was the happiest that Diana had ever been and she knew that all of the loss and the heartache was worth it to have Steve here at her side once more. He was the piece that she had been missing that no one else could replace or fit into. As they laid there, she felt at peace and comforted by his presence, like everything suddenly was right. Diana fell asleep, wrapped in Steve’s arms.

When she woke, she was startled and reached out for Steve, afraid he would not be there and that she had dreamed it. He wasn’t in the bed, so she jolted up, but quickly calmed when she saw him standing at the dresser, looking at her photos. She had so many photographs throughout the years, but the ones that meant the most to her were on her dresser and her desk at work, including Steve’s photo from a newspaper clipping after the war.

“I never asked about them...in 1984,” he said quietly. 

Slipping from the bed, she wrapped her robe around her and came to his side. He was looking at the photos of Charlie, Sammy, Chief, and Etta. The last group photo of them together. 

“We used to meet every year...to talk about you and remember you,” she said. “All of us would gather and just share stories.”

“What happened to them?”

“Charlie went home to Scotland. He met a wonderful woman who helped him in so many ways to recover...he started to sing and play piano at our gatherings every year,” she said, smiling at the memory. “He passed away in 1940 from a heart attack. But his grandchildren and great-grandchildren are still in Scotland today.”

Steve smiled, “He said he wanted a whole brood of kids one day.”

“He got his wish,” she said, laughing a little. “His wife gave birth to seven children.”

“That is...she must’ve been quite a woman.”

“She was. Kind and very straightforward,” she replied. “Sammy stayed in London. He continued working and translating for the Army, even into the next war. But after, he finally got his wish to be an actor. He was in a stage production in London.”

“I bet he loved that,” Steve grinned. “He was always so theatrical.”

“He did wonderful. We were all so proud. He continued to do theater until he passed away in 1949 after a very serious illness that he could not fight off.” Diana looked at the photo with fondness.“Chief continued to do smuggling for those who needed the help the most. He disappeared in 1955. No one knows what happened...and I have never been able to find out.”

“What about Etta?” Steve’s voice was soft. She knew that he had cared for Etta like family. 

“She continued to fight for women’s rights...helping them to get the vote,” she explained. “She married in 1920 to an amazing man and had five children of her own and went on to have twelve grandchildren, fifteen great-grandchildren, and I believe around ten or eleven great-great grandchildren. When she passed away in 1978, she was ninety...and had lived a long and happy life that was full of adventures.”

“And you?” Steve turned to her and brushed his fingers along her cheek lovingly.

“I continued to help others, because of what you taught me about believing in love,” she answered. “When I was not doing that, I worked. I began to educate myself on this world and all of its history and uniqueness. Then I started to work to restore and authenticate historical artifacts, which you know about. But since 1984, I have met others like me...who have powers or abilities to help others. We work together to protect the world from threats.”

“Wow...that is...well neat,” he said. “There’s others out there like you?”

“More than you know,” she replied. “But they are not all good, so we have to protect man from those that would harm them, like Ares.”

Steve nodded, which she knew was him thinking about all the information that he had just been given. So much about the world had changed since Steve was alive and there was so much that he would not know about, like technology and the meta human crisis that had come about. But she would have to introduce those things to him slowly. It would take time, but she knew that he would adjust to this world. Steve was not just any ordinary man. He was just as extraordinary as any man with powers that she had met. 

**Author's Note:**

> My very first WonderTrev story...WW84 did us dirty. Now I’m gonna fix it.


End file.
